The Missing Part of Me
by CityGirl419
Summary: Molly's point of view during the final battle at Hogwarts. What's going through her mind, and how she deels with Bellatrix. One-shot! Written for Hogwarts Online!


**A/N Alright. This was written for Hogwarts Online homework, set by Professor Monse. (: My prompt was Desolation. Enjoy. (: Oh, and it swears. But that's only because it's the quote from Molly at the end of DH. (: Just warning. Nothing bad. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Tears fell from her eyes and clouded her vision. This had been going on for the past hour, ever since she had found him. When she had got the news that one of her sons was gone. Died laughing, just like he lived. Fred had been so full of life not even a full day before. Yet now he wasn't even here anymore. He was gone, and he would never come back. Him and George had an amazing life in front of them, what with their new business blooming so well.

Molly was in the Great Hall, or what was left of it, holding onto Fred as though he was still there; as if he was just sleeping. She knew better, however, and the tears never ceased. They stained her cheeks and made her eyes red. She felt hands on her constantly, sometimes they would change. She knew they were the hands of a family member, which one she didn't know. Nor did she care. She would only care if it were Fred.

Words of encouragement that everything would be okay were murmured in her ears, but she wouldn't listen to them. Her son was dead! She wouldn't listen to anything that was going on around her. The entire castle was in a desolation, but she didn't care. She didn't have the feelings to care anymore. Part of her life was missing.

George was next to her, he never left. Just as Molly never left. They both would take this the worst. To Molly, her family was all she had; if that was taken away from her she wouldn't know how to live. She didn't care that she still had a huge family compared to most, all she cared about was that her family was now torn apart, broken.

She felt that George was taking it worse than she was, even. He lost his other half, the other reason he was in this world. Without him, he was just George. No longer Fred and George, or even Forge and Gred. Just George. The joke shop wouldn't be the same without Fred's smiling face behind the counter, or in the back creating more inventions. Nothing would be the same without him in the world. Without him there to make someone smile if they were feeling down.

Molly forced a sigh to erupt from her lips as she forced herself away from Fred. She knew that the castle was just on an hour break at the moment, in which Voldemort tried to get Harry to come to him directly. She knew Ron wouldn't let that happen, at least she knew Harry wouldn't die.

Arthur's arms enclosed around her as she finally left Fred's side after more than an hour. Tears were still flowing from her eyes as she made her way through the broken Great Hall; that itself almost made her want to cry. Hogwarts shouldn't have to be destroyed, it wasn't fair to the founders who made it.

She heard Voldemort voice just outside, her and Arthur approached it carefully along with everyone else. Although they were one of the last to actually get there. The commotion made it hard to figure out what had happened, but the next thing she knew everyone was dueling again; the fighting had continued.

Her head was pounding as she ran back into the Great Hall and told George to take Fred somewhere safe as the fighting had moved into the Great Hall. Voldemort was in the middle of it all, battling with three different people, but she didn't care because Bellatrix was dueling with her only daughter. No way in hell was that going to happen. She pushed her way through the crowd of people and got there in time to push Ginevra out of the way and start a duel of her own.

She hated this woman with a burning passion, and this was her chance to show her. It was the wrong day to cross Molly Weasley. She started off with a few simple spells at first, mostly ones to block her opponent.

The duel lasted a few minutes before Molly decided to finish her off for good. Normally she wouldn't use a curse that would kill someone, but these were dark times and Bella had come after her baby. She murmured the words softly so no one could hear her, and pointed it right at her chest. Making sure all her power was used into the one spell, so that she would finally be finished and never hurt anyone ever again. The next few seconds were weird, it seemed as if Bellatrix seemed to slow down her movements. Like an impedimenta was casted on her, but she didn't see the caster anywhere.

"Not my Daughter, you bitch!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, not even knowing what had come over her.

Molly knew it worked when she heard the laugh come out of Bella's mouth. It was so like a black. Bellatrix had fallen to the ground, the life taken out of her just like poor Fred. Molly didn't regret the move, she deserved to die. Many other people were dead because of Bellatrix, and she had enjoyed it. Molly didn't enjoy it, she knew it had to happen.

Molly turned around to see Voldemort facing her, ready to attack for killing his best servant, but the spell was blocked however by an invisible forcefield. Milly didn't know where it came from until Harry took off his invisibility cloak and the Great Hall exploded in applause. Next thing Molly knew Harry and Voldemort were in a duel. They talked a little first, but nothing that Molly really understood. When they started, their two spells collided in the air. The outcome could come to evil or good, but she had faith in Harry. She knew he wouldn't disappoint.

It was then that she saw the weirdest thing in her life, and she couldn't even explain it. Voldemort's wand sort of abandoned him, and he lost concentration with his spell. Harry's spell hit him straight on, and he sort of exploded from it. Even though it was a simple Expelliarmus it tore him to smithereens. The hall burst into cheers, and the remaining Death Eaters fled almost immediately. Knowing that their side had lost.

More tears fell from Molly's eyes as she realized that she wouldn't have to deal with another family member dying again. The war was over, so was the danger. Things could go back to normal, and they wouldn't have to deal with evil anymore. Things could finally because right again.

**R&R please! (:**


End file.
